Friendly Lovin'
by LoVeLuKe
Summary: LL Pretty much pointless, I was bored one night and The MuseoSmut paid me a visit. No Haydens or Nardini's or nothing bad like that. Pure LLlovin JAVAJINKIE
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! Lorelai might be a tad bit Out Of Character, well she always is whenever I write her so… go on, just don't tell me I made her OOC**

**Set on the second episode of the first season, when Lorelai and Rory are walking through town and Lorelai asks about Luke's cuteness and Rory tells her she can't date Luke. What if Lorelai had gone back to the diner that night, alone, and with her mind set? After all, she's the mother of a teen aged girl, who's got time to date when you're a single parent?**

**a/n: I _AM_ working on my other stories, it's just slow going, especially when the muse-o-smut pays a visit to you.**

**Kylie… you chicken, why did you have to go and get some pox? Get better kid.**

**

* * *

**"We're closed…" Luke called over his shoulder before turning around to see who it was. "Back so soon? We're out of coffee" 

"I'm not here for coffee" Lorelai told him while locking the door behind her.

"Thanks, saved me five seconds there" he pointed to the door, Lorelai advanced towards the counter. "So _why _are you back? I saw you guys leaving earlier"

"Keeping track on me?"

"Nah, just happened to be closing up when you and Rory walked by"

"The door wasn't locked" she pointed out.

"I said closing not locking"

"Right, sorry" she pulled down a stool and took a seat.

"I just put that up there"

"I know, and I just brought it down"

"Why?"

"Because I'm wearing heels" Luke had a blank expression. "I'm not gonna stand around" she scoffed.

"You could always go home" Luke suggested while motioning with his head towards the outside.

"Nope, not an option. There's a reason I came here"

"Really? And what's that?" Lorelai stood up, put the stool back up and walked behind the counter to where Luke was. "What are you doing?" his question fell in deaf ears since Lorelai decided to ignore him and just walk closer to him.

"I need to ask you something"

"So do I… get out from behind my counter"

"That's not a question" she told him, amused grin and all.

"Ok then, _could _you get out from behind my counter?" Luke rephrased.

"No. My turn" she walked even closer to him, slightly pinning him between the counter and herself.

"Fine…" he gave and exaggerated eye roll. "What do you want?" annoyed face.

"I want you to…" Lorelai did an unnecessary pause just to bug him.

"Lorelai…"

She leaned closer and up so she was near his ear, Luke tried pulling back, you can never trust Lorelai when she has something up her sleeve.

"… Fuck me" she whispered. And Luke was speechless. "Breathe" she said a few moments later.

"Uhh… uhh… uhh"

"Luke?"

"You…? You just….? You want…?"

"I want you"

"Uhh…" he wiggled away from her and the counter to pace around the diner and pretend to be busy closing down.

"You let it sink in and finish closing, I'll be upstairs" she pointed to the curtain before walking over towards it, not waiting for a response from Luke.

"Wait, what?" when Luke turned around she was no longer there.

.o0 Luke's apartment 0o.

"You need a better TV" she was sitting on his couch squinting at the TV's lousy reception. "Oh, and you're almost out of beer, I left you one though" she smiled at him. "Granted you only had two left" she mumbled.

"Is this some sick joke I don't get?" he slammed the door shut but Lorelai was not bothered by it.

"No, I'm completely serious; you only had two beers left…"

"Lorelai!"

"… I can get it for you" she stood up and went over to the fridge. Luke groaned in frustration because he wasn't getting anywhere. "Here you go…" she handed him the bottle. "… I even opened it and everything" she smiled at him. "So…"

"Downstairs, you asked me too…"

"Yes" she nodded.

"Again, is this some kind of joke that I don't get?" he pushed past her and over to the couch where he just let himself drop.

"Nope" she downed the rest of her beer, placed it on the table, and walked over to where he was sitting. After thinking it for a second, Lorelai placed first one knee on the outside of his thigh before placing her other knee on the outside of his other thigh. All Luke did was tilt his head up a little to look at her face.

"What are…?" Luke started but was caught off guard when Lorelai lowered herself to sit on his lap, straddling him; he did all he could not to react in anyway.

"Comfy" she teased while 'adjusting' herself on his lap.

"Lorelai…" Luke warned.

"I want you, and I'm sure you want me too" she smiled when he didn't deny it. "Why Luke Danes, who would've thunk it" she teased. The only thing he could think to do was latch on to the beer and try to think of something other than the woman currently sitting on his lap practically begging him to do her.

Lorelai's eyes were fixed on his Adams apple and how it bobbed up and down as he swallowed his beer at an amazing speed. She smiled before attaching her lips to his neck, near the path of his Adams apple, and kissing it lightly before biting down on it; making Luke groan from the back of his throat.

Luke finished his beer in no time and set it on the couch; he was still not touching Lorelai.

"We can't…" he stopped his train of though when Lorelai's hips started to move creating friction between them. She pulled back from his neck and stared down at him, her hips never stopping, she smiled a little before going down for the kill; she kissed him square on the lips. "Our friendship…" Luke mumbled against her lips, his resolution starting to run thin.

"Is evolving into something better" she mumbled back.

"We shouldn't…" he finally pulled back, Lorelai's moan awakening him from the fog she'd created.

"When was the last time you did?" Lorelai asked, her hips still moving but now there was more friction seen how she was now getting a reaction from Luke. "Because mine was a _long long _time ago" Luke groaned, his eyes slightly darker now, looked down to her hips; his hands finally making a move and landing on her thighs.

"Long time ago" Luke mumbled. Lorelai smiled because she had him now.

"We're only human" she told him leaning her body flush against his and showering his face with kisses.

"Humans" Luke agreed running his hands up and down her thighs.

"Humans have needs" Lorelai told him pulling back a bit and taking her coat off.

"Needs" Luke nodded and gulped when he saw her reaching down for the hem of her shirt. Luke slouched more on the couch and placed his hands on her butt using them as leverage to pull her on top of his growing erection.

"Mmm needs" she tossed her shirt behind her and Luke only growled.

"You always do that?" he motioned to her chest; she hadn't been wearing a bra so when she took her shirt off she'd been completely exposed.

"Eh" she shrugged. "I wanted to feel a little free today" Luke growled a little before pulling her upper body down to him so he could tease her breasts. "You have caveman tendencies" she giggled and grabbed his hat; she placed it backwards on her head. "What's the big deal with this thing?" Lorelai asked before moaning; Luke had captured her nipple gently between his teeth before flicking it with his tongue.

"Do you ever shut up?" Luke wondered with a teasing smirk.

"Make me" she dared with a glint in her eye, which was nothing compared to the evil glint Luke had; he rolled his hips upwards and grounded them into her. Lorelai gasped and pushed down against Luke making him groan, and that's when they started to dry hump.

Luke couldn't take it anymore, the tightness of his jeans, plus the weight of Lorelai were killing him but he still refused to let go of her lips, which he was currently devouring only stopping every other second to take a deep breath and keep going.

"Luke…?" she asked breathlessly, her hands running up and down his chest. "…Fuck me" he could hear her pout; her hand eased down between them before cupping him through his pants.

"Geez!" his eyes snapped opened; Lorelai cooed and gave him a squeeze. "Evil woman" Luke said through clenched teeth and Lorelai just smirked squeezing him again making him groan.

"Loose the pants" she whispered and got off of him, not before giving him another firm squeeze. She took off her pants and shoes right in front of him before going over to his bed to lie down and wait for Luke.

Luke sat there, trying to catch his breath, looking down at his tented pants while he was still debating weather or not they should do this.

"Luke…?" Lorelai half asked half moaned; his head snapped in the direction of his bed and what he saw made his pants even tighter, Lorelai was lying down with bent knees, one hand on her breasts and the other on her panty covered clit. Luke growled, shot up from the couch and walked over to his bed, loosing his pants and shoes on the way.

His body quickly covering hers, his hands pushing hers away, his lips going straight for her breasts; his tongue would swirl around one nipple for a short while before he'd latch on and suck on it until Lorelai moaned out his name, then he'd move to the other breast. All the while, Lorelai' hips would buckle up against his, rubbing cotton against cotton and making them ache for more. She was making him loose any grain of common sense; she was making him mad with desire.

Luke's hands went to the outside of her thighs, lips still on her breast teasing her and all Lorelai could do was enjoy and play with his hair. His hands grabbed the back of her knees and made her lift her legs up in the air without having to move, he made a point that she had to leave them up, so now she was lying down with her legs up in the air in a 90 degree angle. Once he was sure she wouldn't bring her legs down, Luke reached for her panties and removed them, once gone he brought her legs back down and around him.

Lorelai reached into his boxers and grabbed his erection making him moan. She pumped him a few times before bringing him out to tease herself; she kept rubbing his tip against her folds before rubbing it against her clit.

"Lorelai…" Luke moaned, his forehead dropped between her breasts and he just enjoyed the feeling. He started getting the patterned she had set: rub his tip all along her folds, tease her opening before bringing him up to rub a few circle around her clit; it was the same pattern over and over. Finally, getting tired of her games, Luke waited until she was teasing her opening before he thrust forwards making him slide effortlessly into her.

"Luke!" Lorelai screamed and couldn't help but arch up at him when he did.

"Did I hurt you?" Luke wondered breathlessly after the shriek she did.

"Far from it" she smiled teasingly up at him and he couldn't help but smile back at her

Luke set a fast and hard pace, slamming into her. He was holding himself up with one arm, while the other pressed down on her lower abdomen making sure he hit her g-spot; he was hypnotized by Lorelai's pleasure expressions.

When his thrusts got faster and shallower he knew he wouldn't last much longer, so using the thumb of the hand that rested on her abdomen, he pressed down on her clit. Once his thumb made contact with what it was looking for, Lorelai's body shot up from the bed for a second before dropping back and shaking like crazy.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh. My. _God…!_"Lorelai chanted. Luke tried his best to prolong her orgasm but with her contracting around him, and with the sounds she was making, it was a losing battle. He came moments after she did.

**

* * *

**

**So???**

**Should I leave this open for whenever I get the sudden urge (hehe) to write smut? Or should I just leave it as a one shot?**

**Also, did you like it? Or did I push it this time?**

**Do tell.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OOC**

**I was bored at work and missing my 'papi-cholito' so I wrote this…**

**Njoy**

It had been a few days since that night when Lorelai barged into the diner late at night. Things had been the same; the next morning Lorelai walked in, begged for coffee, teased Luke, and then left for work. Neither of them mentioned that night nor did they let it affect their friendship.

"Hi Star-shine" Lorelai walked into the diner; Luke was leaning next to his coffee maker, arms crossed and annoyed face on. It was a Tuesday night, meaning the diner was going to be slow and empty for the remaining hour before closing.

"What are you doing here?"

"You really need to stop greeting your costumers like that, maybe that's why your place is booming right now" she took a seat at the counter; she had that look; the one he'd seen once before and would never forget.

"It's Tuesday, the place is always like this on Tuesday's, you'd know but you're never here on Tuesday's"

"That's because Rory and I usually have a mini movie night on Tuesday's but now, since she started at Chilton, our movie nights are fewer and further in between"

"So Rory had to study and you decided to come and annoy me?"

"Mmm, close but no…" she got up from her stool. "… Rory is over at Lane's playing trig tutor, leaving me all by my lonesome" she walked over to his side of the counter, and stood right in front of him leaning against the counter; arms crossed and all. "And with nothing to entertain me"

"And that's when you decided to come bug me?"

"Mmm wrong again, I found something to entertain myself with but I need you for that"

"Need me how?" he narrowed his eyes, ever since the other night when ever she'd ask for something his pants would start feeling tighter.

"There's something I've been wanting to do for a while, but you'll say no so I came up with something else that I wanted to do but I haven't had a chance and now that you said that Tuesday's are always dead, we can try it out"

"Try what out?"

"Is Caesar here?" Lorelai asked while looking under the counter for something.

"No, what are you doing?"

"So you're the only one here?"

"Besides you? Yes, what are you doing?" Lorelai pulled a couple of plastic bins from under the counter and set them aside.

"I'm setting up" she told him with a shrug before sitting down on the floor.

"Setting up for what?" he took a step forwards and bent down to look at her since she had scooted back and was now sitting under the counter like if she was hiding.

"For what a want to do" she looked around her, it was roomy enough, and there weren't any nails or screws sticking out.

"And _what _do you want to do?" he was loosing his patience.

"I want to…" again she did an unnecessary pause. "… blow… your mind" and she burst out giggling.

"You what?" Luke choke out, his pants getting slightly tighter; Lorelai grabbed the bottom of his pants and pulled on them so he'd step flush against the counter or loose his balance and fall.

"Take a small step back; you're not covered by the counter if you stand so close"

"Lorelai I serve people here"

"Not under the counter you don't" she bunched up his pants on her fists so he wouldn't step away and began kissing him through his jeans; he groaned at the feeling, his body reacting no matter how wrong he knew this was. "Just relax, enjoy, and try not to be too loud" her left hand let go of his pants and cupped him through his pants; massaging him, he groaned and slammed his hands on the edge of the counter and gripped it tightly.

Lorelai's hand kept massaging him, her tongue flipped the sipper tab up and caught it between her teeth; she unzipped him like that and Luke couldn't help but moan. She blew lightly into the zipper opening and through his boxers, Luke shiver a little. He mumbled something but Lorelai pretended she didn't hear him, even though she could clearly hear him say 'please'.

Her hand went in through his zipper opening and his boxer opening to grip him tightly, his head dropped backwards and his breathing got a little bit more erratic. She cooed, gripped him tighter, let her hand loose a little before gripping him once more making him groan.

"Do your boxers feel tight?"

"Yes" Luke whispered.

"Really? Because it seems you still have room in there"

"No, no room" she squeezed him again. "Lorelai"

"Yeees?" she asked innocently he couldn't help but chuckle. Lorelai heard his chuckle and couldn't help but notice how sexy it sounded; he should do that more often. Taking him by surprised, she pulled him out only to immediately engulf him in her mouth.

"_Oh" _he groaned lowly and his hands gripped the edge of the counter tighter. She giggled a little, the vibrations working wonders for Luke.

"You like it?" Lorelai asked, her hand rubbing away at his head to compensate for removing her mouth.

"Yes" he hissed and his hips rolled forwards.

"Eager are we?" she giggled.

"So good" was all his defense.

"Thank you" her mouth took him in again, just the tip, and bobbed back and forth. "Check this out" she whispered before taking him all in and slightly moving her head to the sides so he'd have more friction.

"Geez!" his head dropped and his hands held on tighter fighting really hard to not thrust his hips. Lorelai giggled a little, she was having too much fun with this.

He couldn't believe this was happening; he was getting a blowjob, in the diner, while it was still open, and it was Lorelai… Lorelai.

"_Lorelai_…" he practically growled, his hips started to roll in time with her hand movements. She cooed her hands moved up to his hips and brought them flush to the counters edge; that way if he had the need to thrust she wouldn't suffer from it.

She took him all in again and hummed while doing so. Ok, that settled it, Luke had died and gone to heaven; he felt faint and oh-so-good at the same time.

"Fuck…" he moaned and slammed his hand down on the counter.

"Shh" Lorelai giggled. She was enjoying seeing him like this but she definitely didn't want somebody to think he was having a seizure and walk in on them that would be very _very _bad. He only growled in annoyance at her; like he could stay quiet with what she was doing to him.

"Luke?"

"Mmm?"

"LuUuke" she pulled at his pants.

"Wha…?" his mind was too fogged to pay attention tot her.

"You taste _so _good" she moaned at him.

"Oh fu…" his voice trailed off, his hips hitting the counter slightly but repeatedly; there would definitely be a bruise there tomorrow, not like he cared.

Her hands trailed behind to grab a hold of his ass, she'd always wanted to do that and now she could and she loved it, it was all muscle no mushiness; like she knew it'd be. She grabbed on tightly and held him in place against the counter, her mouth taking him all in; his tip hitting the back of her throat.

"I'm gonna…" one of her hands went back to the front and cupped his boys through his jeans. "Lorelai I'm…"she squeezed them a little and he groaned, she could feel his whole body tensing up. He came with low grunts, Lorelai had actually expected him to be louder but then she remembered where they were and that she had 'shushed' him earlier. She kept bobbing her head even after he was done; trying to make this last longer for him. She felt him start to loose momentum, slowly but surely. She slowly pulled back, dragging her tongue all along his shaft and placed several kisses all over his tip before letting go completely. She zipped him up and placed a kiss on the zipper of his pants; Luke was still to move, his breathing was not normal yet and his had still hung low.

Somehow she got out from under the counter without Luke moving an inch. She stood next to him and placed her hand low on his back and led her fingers stroke him there. Luke shivered and moaned a little.

"Is that on of your spots?" Lorelai asked amazed.

"Didn't know it was" Luke whispered, still recuperating from before and currently enjoying Lorelai's hands on him.

"Learn something new everyday huh" she teased near his ear and he groaned.

"MmHmm" he nodded. "Hey…?"

"Yea?"

"Go upstairs and wait for me" he growled and Lorelai noticed how his eyes were a darker shade of blue than they normally were.

"Yes sir" she teased, fake saluted, and hurried up. Luke stood there for another minute getting himself together enough to lock up and follow after her.

**As it good, bad? Reeeaaally good? Hehehe**

**Let me know what u thunk.**


End file.
